Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an access system and access method for redundant array of independent disks (RAID).
Description of the Related Art
The technology behind the redundant array of independent disks (RAID) is a data technology that combines multiple physical disk drives to form a disk array whose performance is equivalent to or even greater than a disk drive with an expensive price and a larger volume. Depending on the manner of reading and the redundancy function, the RAID technology is divided into several levels. Among these levels, RAID 5.0 is a manner of data storage with greater storage efficiency, advanced data security, and low storage cost. In a RAID 5.0 storage system, the host stores the data and the corresponding parity codes into different disk drives. Thus, when one of the disk drives is broken, the damaged data can be recovered using other data and the parity codes. However, the controller of each of the disk drives implemented by the RAID structure requires a respective flash translation layer (FTL) to perform the logic-physical translation, which increases the cost of the disk drives.